


Can I Get a Human AU

by bravepolicej_deckerd2



Series: Human AU [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Human AU, Other, unrelated femme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravepolicej_deckerd2/pseuds/bravepolicej_deckerd2
Summary: just some info on my human!formers





	Can I Get a Human AU

G1

Hot Spot

Harold Alexander “Harry” Peake:  
Height: 6'9", or 205.74 cm

Groove

Gordon Joseph Smith:  
Height: 5'5", or 165 cm

Streetwise

Samuel Lawrence “Sam, Sammy” Holt:  
Height: 5'7", or 170 cm

Blades

Bialy Piotr Warszawski:  
Height: 5'9", or 175 cm

First Aid

Flynn Armando Davis:  
Height: 5'4", or 162.5 cm

Silverbolt

Name: Sandor Patrick Vandeven  
Height: 6’6”, or 198.1 cm

Skydive

Name: Seff Douglas Taylor  
Height: 5’9”, or 175.3 cm

Slingshot

Name: Sparky Wayne Jackson  
Height: 5’3”, or 160 cm

Air Raid

Name: Adam Ernest Robinson  
Height: 5’7”, or 170.2 cm

Fireflight

Name: Farkas Alan Collins  
Height: 5’5”, or 165.1 cm

Scattershot

Scott Tsukino  
Height: 6’7.5”, or 201.9 cm

Lightspeed

Liam Andrew Carter  
Height: 5’10”, or 177.8 cm

Nosecone

Nicholas Steven ‘Nick’ Sanchez  
Height: 5’8”, or 172.7 cm

Afterburner

Alexander Thomas ‘Alex’ Morgan  
Height: 5’6”, or 167.6 cm

Strafe

Sky Cooper  
Height: 5’4”, or 162.6 cm

Onslaught

Owen Archimedes  
Height: 6'9, or 205.74 cm

Blast Off

Brenden Archimedes  
Height: 6'11, or 210.82 centimeters

Brawl

Balthazar Sobek  
Height: 5’8, or 172.72 centimeters

Vortex

Vincent Statton  
Height: 5’7, or 170.18 centimeters

Swindle

Steven Motroni  
Height: 5’6, or 168 cm.

Motormaster

Michael Ventimiglia  
Height: 6’7, or 200.66 centimeters

Dead End

Darren Ventimiglia  
Height: 5’10, or 178 cm.

Drag Strip

Daniel Samardzic-Rose  
Height: 5’7, or 1.7 meters

Wildrider

Wesley Rider  
Height: 5’11, or 180 cm.

Breakdown

Bowen Miller  
Height: 5’6, or 168 cm.

Bluestreak

Brett Adair  
Height: 5’5, or 165 cm.

Optimus

Oliver Preston  
Height: 6’7, or 201 cm.

Ratchet

Reese Chester  
Height: 5’7, or 170 cm.

Wheeljack

Wendell Jackson  
Height: 5'11, or 180.34 centimeters

Hound

Henry McCallumore  
Height: 5’10, or 178 cm 

Skyfire

Shane Thompson  
Height: 7’0, or 213 cm.

Mirage

Madu Tau  
Height: 6’1, or 185 cm.

Red Alert

Ryan Redding  
Height: 5’6, or 168 cm.

Inferno

Ian Donovan  
Height: 6’0, or 183 cm.

ocs

Magnoblade

Mana Hoshi Tsukino  
Height: 5’5, or 165 cm.

Aquastreak

Amara Sampson  
Height: 5’5, or 165 cm.

Smokewing

Sanders Vandeven-Peake  
Height: 6’1, or 185 cm.

Melody

Melody Vandeven-Peake  
Height: 6’2, or 188 cm.

Thunder Crash

Taro Tsukino  
Height: 6’4, or 193 cm.

Magmaguard

Mary-Ann Carter  
Height: 5’7, or 170 cm.

Zodiac

Zitkala Davis-Cooper  
Height: 5’4, or 163 cm.

Unrelated Femme au

Skydive

Sabrina Taylor Robinson  
Height: 5’8, or 173 cm.

Firaflight

Faith Collins  
Height: 5’4, or 163 cm.

Streetstar

Samantha Holt  
Height: 5’6, or 168 cm.

Blades

Bailey Warszawski  
Height: 5’8, or 173 cm.

Lightspeed

Lidia Carter  
Height: 5’9, or 175 cm.

Nosecone

Nikki Sanchez  
Height: 5’7, or 170 cm.

Flutter

Fae Robinson  
Height: 5’8, or 173 cm.

Buzzcloud

Blaine Robinson  
Height: 5’9, or 175 cm.

Cloudstar

Charity Thompson  
Height: 5’6, or 168 cm.

Coil

Chibale Tau  
Height: 5’9, or 175 cm.

Jetline

Jody Thompson  
Height: 5’6, or 168 cm.

Ace

Ata Tau  
Height: 5’11, or 180 cm.


End file.
